Battles and Babies: An Unusual Avenger's Rescue
by LoopLa8429Writer
Summary: When a day at the trampoline park goes horribly wrong, Natasha and Wanda are left alone to deliver Peggy's baby.


Hey, guys! This is my very first FanFiction! I do not own any of the characters I am using in this story, they are all Marvel's. Make sure to comment on this if you want me to write this story from a character's POV, like from Peggy's. Without further ado, here's Battles and Babies: An Unusual Avenger's Rescue!

"Should we play dodgeball now?" Wanda asked as the Avengers finished up their game of basketball at Terminal Bounce Trampoline Park. It was everyone's day off and this was one of their favorite pass times.

"Yes!" Morgan exclaimed. Dodgeball was one of her favorite sports, even though she was the youngest on the court.

"Boys against girls?" Natasha suggested.

"Sure, a little friendly competition is always fun!" Bucky winked at his wife.

"Peg, you might want to sit dodgeball out," Steve told his nine-month pregnant wife

"Good idea," Peggy agreed. The group was walking onto the dodgeball court when the lights went out.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, dropping the ball she held. Just as Pepper was about to answer her daughter the walls collapsed around them. Pepper grabbed Morgan around her waist and jumped out of the way of the falling rumble. The rest of the Avengers did the same, crouched down, and put their hands over their heads.

As the darkness cleared after the explosion, Tony was the first to orient himself. There were no enemies coming over the rumble, so he figured it was safe to check on his wife and child.

"Pepper! Morgan! Are you two okay?" Tony asked as he ran over to his wife and child.

"We're fine, Tony," Pepper stuttered, pulling Morgan into her lap and kissing the top of her head gratefully.

"Ok then, Pepper, get Morgan out of here," Tony commanded in his take charge kind of way. Pepper nodded, scooped up a dazed Morgan, and ran out to safety. Everyone was standing up now, except for Peggy. The other civilians in the trampoline park were all still dazed. Tony knew it was only a matter of time before medics arrived.

"Peg, you ok?" Steve rushed to his wife's side, offering his hand to pull her up.

"I'm ok," Peggy said, taking his hand. As soon as she stood, she doubled over and gasped as liquid ran down her legs and pooled around her feet. "Steve, my water just broke..." Peggy told him, her eyes widening.

"Oh no, not now!" Steve said, "Can't the baby wait until we're not under attack?"

"It doesn't work like that," Peggy told him.

"What's even attacking us anyway? Nothing is coming over the collapsed walls," Natasha said as she looked around the now ruined trampoline park.

"Natasha and Wanda, stay with Peggy. Us men will go out and see what blew up these walls. Get Peggy somewhere safe and lets hope this doesn't take long," Tony ordered the two women.

"I don't know anything about delivering babies!" Natasha argued, wanting to stay and fight with the men. She also didn't get along well with Wanda; they were both used to being the leaders of a group.

"I'm not leaving Peggy," Steve told Tony.

"Steve, yes you are. We need you out there. Natasha and Wanda _can_ handle this," Tony told Steve, his eyes on Natasha.

"Why can't we go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Bay? I'd rather have this baby there with doctors than here with only Nat and Wanda," Peggy said.

"Peggy, there's no time. Civilians are already starting to orient themselves and will be running hysterically; you would never get there in time," Tony told her.

"Tasha, I hate to say it, but Tony's right. There's no time to argue and Peggy needs you and Wanda," Bucky assured his wife, kissing her on the forehead. Natasha frowned, but relented.

"Fine, I'll help here," Natasha said. She walked to stand beside Peggy and Wanda who had already looped her arm through Peggy's.

"Peg, I'll be back as soon as I can," Steve told his wife, giving her a sorry look.

"It's okay, I know you're saving lives," Peggy assured him, grimacing with what must be her first contraction.

"Try not to have our baby before I get back," Steve called as he walked over to the other men.

"No promises," Peggy called after him.

"Ok, uh," Natasha started, sounding like she was trying to take charge like Tony but didn't know how. "Let's find a room we can lock that doesn't have civilians in it."

The trio started to walk around the first floor, navigating their way through seas of people and looking for a private room. Suddenly, Peggy groaned and leaned on the wall.

"Peg, you ok?" Natasha asked her, walking ahead to look in the next room.

"No, she's not okay!" Wanda said, holding Peggy up. "She's having contractions! Breathe through it," Wanda encouraged her.

"Trying," Peggy managed to say through gritted teeth. A medic started to walk up to them but Natasha waved them off. The contraction waned a few seconds later and she took a deep, relived breath.

"Ready to walk again?" Natasha asked the pair. She came back and slipped her hand under Peggy's elbow to give more support.

"Yes," Peggy answered. "I think so." The trio pushed through more people for a few more minutes before they found a room labeled _Infirmary. _Natasha hoped no medics were using it, people were already lined up waiting for medical attention. Natasha opened the door, and much to her relief, no one was in it. It had taken them about five minutes to find their way here, which was exactly how far apart Peggy's contractions were.

"That's perfect!" Natasha exclaimed. They went in and she locked the door behind them. Peggy leaned on the wall again.

"Peggy, are you having _another_ contraction?" Natasha asked, shocked that they were getting close together already.

"Mmm-hmmm," Peggy moaned. Natasha and Wanda helped her over to a sick bed. Natasha walked around the room, making sure no enemy could get to them, while Wanda helped Peggy breathe through the contraction. It was a large room, no windows, but lots of medical supplies and beds. One of the walls were covered in cabinets and counters. One counter had a large sink. When she was sure it was a secure location, she returned to Peggy and Wanda. Peggy was sitting on the edge of the bed with Wanda right by her side; she was in between contractions now. Wanda was already taking charge of the situation, and Natasha did _not_ like it.

"Are we okay here?" Peggy asked.

"Well, it's an infirmary so it has most of the stuff we'll need," Natasha said, hoping she'd know what to do when the time came.

"What kind of stuff?" Wanda asked her.

"Things like towels, gauze, normal supplies," Natasha hoped that she and Wanda wouldn't have to deliver the baby, but if it came to that... Surely it wouldn't be that hard for some Avengers.

"Why didn't we bring a medic in here? They could've helped!" Wanda exclaimed to Natasha.

"A normal medic, who's never seen Peggy before, delivering Captain America's child?! Wanda, that is a horrible idea. Like Tony said, we can handle this," Natasha said. She knew the delivery would be better off with a medic, but that medic would've had to be from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peggy stiffened as the next wave came and Natasha thought back to anything relating to childbirth and contractions. She remembered Pepper making her sit through one of her classes when she was pregnant with Morgan. She also remembered that while Pepper was in labor, she had spent some of the time in the room with her. _What had Tony and the Doctors done when contractions came_? Natasha racked her brain. Most of the time Pepper had braced herself on Tony when they came and walked around the room for relief until the contractions became so strong, she had to stay in bed. Peggy stiffened from her place on the bed as another contraction came, jarring Natasha from her thoughts. She decided to give bracing a try.

"Stand up," Natasha told Peggy. It came out a little more commanding than she meant it, but she couldn't do anything about her tone now.

Peggy glared at her for a moment, as if thinking, _you want me to stand up, while I'm in the middle of a contraction?! _Wanda helped her up, however, and Natasha did what Tony had done and stood behind her.

"Lean on me," Natasha instructed. Peggy didn't at first, but as the contraction climbed to its peak, she decided it would be worth a try. Natasha could feel her trembling against her. Natasha took her hands, giving her more support while Peggy breathed through the contraction. It lasted a minute more or so, and then Peggy's rigid body relaxed a bit.

"Did it help?" Natasha asked once the wave was over.

"Yes, thank you," Peggy said, breathing deeply.

"You could try walking around, then I could take a turn bracing you when contractions come," Wanda suggested. Peggy nodded, and started to walk the length of the room. Natasha would've braced Peggy, but she decided to take the opportunity to look in some of the cabinets.

That was how they did things, Peggy walking around, Wanda walking right beside her so she could brace her when contractions came. Natasha couldn't tell how long they had been doing it, minutes, an hour? Natasha looked over from the place where she had been laying supplies on the bed and saw Wanda bracing Peggy through another contraction. For all her previous contractions Peggy had barely leaned into Wanda. This time, however, Natasha saw Wanda nearly supporting her full weight. When the contraction reached its apex, she laid her head on Wanda's shoulder and cried out in pain.

"Breathe, Peggy," Natasha heard Wanda coax. Natasha wished she had her watch on to time them, but it was too late now to have regrets. Peggy's contractions were getting more intense all the time.

"Peggy, your contractions are only going to get stronger, you'll have to work harder to breathe through them. Wanda and I will do everything we can to help," Natasha warned her. She hoped the boys were almost done, because she realized that if it came down to her delivering the baby, Peggy wouldn't have any pain medication. Even if she could find some in the cabinets, she had no idea how much to give her. She didn't want to hurt Peggy or the baby.

"So, I can walk again?" Peggy asked.

"Yes," Wanda said. Peggy had only gone one lap around the room thought, before she reached for Wanda who was standing beside her. Peggy cried out as it reached its peak again, and Natasha cringed to see her friend this way.

"Peggy, I'm going to continue looking around for anything that might be useful. Keep walking with Wanda," Natasha told her once the contraction had ended. She knew they'd need towels to wrap the baby in, gauze to absorb blood, and... bingo! Heating pads and rags she could use! Natasha could wet the rags to put on Peggy's forehead when things got worse, and the heating pads could hopefully help with back pain caused by the contractions.

"Breathe, Peg, breathe through it," Natasha called when she heard Peggy cry out again, hoping her tone sounded softer.

"If you tell me to breathe one more time!" Peggy growled; this contraction was lasting longer and seemed to be the most painful yet.

"Sorry," Natasha muttered, surprised at Peggy's anger. She was usually so light-hearted and kind. The contraction waned a second or two later, and Peggy collapsed into Wanda's embrace, exhausted already.

Peggy, come lay back down," Natasha coaxed, trying to judge what to do next. Peggy nodded and Wanda helped her back to the bed.

"Peggy, let me check you and see how far along you are," Natasha suggested, knowing that she wouldn't have a good bearing on what to do next if she didn't know how quickly things were moving.

"_You_ don't know how to do that," Wanda said, obviously concerned.

Natasha knew she was right, but she had taken a medical shift at S.H.I.E.L.D. She had had to deal with a pregnant patient. She had only taken the medical shift because she herself was in recovery and that was the only work they would let her do... she thought she remembered enough to help if she had to. She also wanted to remain in control of the situation.

"I took a medical shift at S.H.I.E.L.D. once," Natasha said. She wasn't very confident in her skills, but she would have to try. "Could you do better?" Natasha asked Wanda after a moment.

"Actually, yes. I've taken quite a few medical shifts at S.H.I.E.L.D., and before Hydra captured me my mother was a maternity nurse," Wanda responded. "Peggy, can I check you?" Wanda asked.

"Fine," Peggy sighed, the back and forth between the two were giving her a headache. Natasha was surprised that Wanda might be able to do better than her. She knew that if they were going to help Peggy than she would have to let Wanda examine her.

Natasha walked over to a cabinet and found a box of latex gloves for Wanda and a gown for Peggy to change into. Once Peggy was sitting on the bed again, Wanda decided it was now or never.

"Lie back," Wanda instructed her. Peggy glared at her, then did as she was told. She wanted her husband, but she was in so much pain that she was thankful for whoever she got.

"Peggy, just breathe while I do this, it'll only take a second," Wanda prepared her. Natasha went to take Peggy's hand, but Peggy wiggled out of her grasp.

Natasha gave up and just stood by her head, watching Wanda carefully. Peggy's breathing sped up as she checked her cervix, but she never cried out.

"There, done!" Wanda announced after a moment, looking pleased with herself.

"How far along am I?" Peggy asked.

"About four centimeters, I think," Wanda said.

"Uggghhhhh," Peggy moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows. Natasha knew that Peggy wanted to wait for Steve, but also wanted this all to be over. She also knew that the worst of it was yet to come... and there was no back-up crew in sight.

"You'll be fine, but just rest for a while," Natasha said.

"Fine," Peggy said, "Can I sit up though?" Natasha and Wanda nodded, but a few seconds after Peggy had sat up, she stiffened with a contraction. Natasha really hoped the men would come to their rescue any moment like the hero's they were supposed to be.

"Natasha, try rubbing her back," Wanda said once she had taken off the gloves. "Like this." Wanda sat behind Peggy and started pressing the palm of her hand in different places on Peggy's back. After showing Natasha all the little movements she could do, Wanda let Natasha take over. Natasha started doing the maneuvers and Peggy moaned a little, but she didn't cry out with the next contraction.

"Helping?" Natasha asked her.

"A little," Peggy answered through deep breaths.

"Natasha," Peggy looked up at her friend, "I'm scared, I'm scared to have the baby here and not in a hospital. There are no doctors here if something goes wrong!"

"I count as a doctor," Wanda called as she searched through the cabinets for other supplies.

"I know, well, I don't know, but you're doing great!" Natasha said, "I know I'm not a doctor, but Wanda is... sort of, and we'll do everything we can to make this easier for you." Natasha hated that she couldn't do more for her friend, that she couldn't give her anything for the pain, and most of all that it was just her and Wanda. What if something _did _go wrong? Peggy cried out as the next contraction started, snapping Natasha out of her thoughts and bringing her attention back to the room.

"Breathe, Peggy," Natasha coaxed, pressing on her back again.

"I'm trying," Peggy said through gritted teeth.

"Turn around and look at me, we'll breathe together," Natasha offered. Peggy turned and met Natasha's eyes. Natasha nodded and started talking along with her breathing. "In, out."

Peggy mirrored her actions, taking deep breaths in and out. Wanda noticed that Peggy's contractions were getting closer together and they were starting to get more painful. During one agonizing wave, Peggy actually screamed. She noticed her friends' wide eyes and chocked it off, though. Wanda raised the top of the bed so Peggy was laying at a slant.

"Are they getting worse?" Natasha asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," Peggy answered, sweat beading on her brow.

"They're coming faster, maybe it won't be much longer," Wanda said.

"I hope so, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You're doing great, Peg!" Natasha encouraged. Peggy stiffened as another contraction started up. "Breathe, Peggy, breathe," Natasha coaxed, offering Peggy her hand to squeeze.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO BREATHE!" Peggy yelled. Natasha ignored her tone, knowing it was because of the contractions. Peggy grabbed Natasha's hand and squeezed the life out of it. Natasha winced but didn't complain. She knew that what Peggy was feeling was ten times worse.

After about an hour, Peggy was desperate to move again.

"Why can't I get up?" Peggy whined.

"You know why; you're in active labor. Your contractions are building and it's almost time to push," Wanda said for the millionth time.

"Can I at least stand up?"

"No, you'll be more comfortable in your bed," Wanda assured her, stealing herself that she may be the one delivering this baby for real.

"Let me check you again, see if things are farther along," Wanda said.

"Again?" Peggy asked, sitting up a bit.

"Yes, again," Wanda insisted, snapping a pair of gloves back on. She sat on the end of the bed and was about to check Peggy when she winced and stiffened.

"No! No, Wanda," Peggy shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll wait until the contraction passes," Wanda assured her. "Breathe, Peggy."

Peggy was shaking again, tears streaming out of her eyes. Wanda waited until her body relaxed, then continued with her examination.

"Peggy, try to lie still; it's harder for Wanda when you're squirming," Natasha told her. Peggy nodded and closed her eyes, breathing through the procedure.

"There, done!" Wanda said after a moment.

"Any change?" Peggy asked.

"Yes," Wanda smiles. "You're about eight centimeters now! You'll be pushing in no time."

"Oh, good," Peggy said, visibly relaxing. Peggy grimaced suddenly as the next contraction came. Natasha tried to talk Peggy through the pain, but Peggy would just yell at her. She was in the middle of one of the worse contractions when there was a knock on the door. Natasha was grateful for the excuse to move. Wanda took her place behind Peggy to rub her back, while Natasha walked over to the door.

"Who's there?" She asked, her gun drawn.

"Bucky and Steve," came the response.

"Bucky!" Natasha exclaimed, flinging the door open. She had never been so happy to see her husband come to the rescue. Bucky and Steve walked in and as soon as Natasha locked the door behind him, she threw herself into his arms. Steve ran straight to Peggy as she cried out from her place on the bed.

Natasha ran back to the bed, helping Wanda coach Peggy to breathe. Peggy just yelled at them in her frustration. Steve took her hand, which she gripped tightly. Bucky watched from his place by the door, admiring his wife for helping when he knew she was out of her comfort zone.

"Bucky, why did you come? Where are Vision and Tony?" Natasha asked once Peggy's contraction had ended, and everyone was quiet again.

"We're still fighting, they sent me to give you all an update... and Steve insisted on coming along. The attack is aliens, and they're still coming. This room is secure, though, so you all have nothing to worry about. We don't expect it to end anytime soon, but we're trying our best," Bucky said, "You all stay here and help Peggy. Steve, time to go."

"I need to stay with my _wife," _Steve insisted.

"I know you want to, but you can't; we need Captain America. Peggy is fine with Wanda and Natasha," Bucky assured him.

"She doesn't look fine," Steve argued.

"That's because she's in active labor," Wanda informed him. "I promise, I've dealt with many people in labor in my time. You need to go out there - Peggy is fine here."

"Peg," Steve started.

"Steve, it's okay, Wanda and Natasha are doing a wonderful job. I am safe here, and you need to go save lives out there," Peggy told him. Steve opened his mouth, then shut it. He kissed his wife, then walked out with Bucky.

Natasha was mad at Bucky, for coming to them and leaving them again. Now all her hopes of not having to deliver this baby alone were gone. She and Wanda were going to have to do it now. The pregnant patient at S.H.I.E.L.D. was only having contractions when she was in Natasha's care; she had the baby in a proper hospital. She shared Peggy's fear that even with Wanda, they were not equipped.

It had only been a minute since Peggy's last contraction; they were coming faster than ever. Natasha didn't want to tell her to breathe again, as that would only make her yell, so she just let her squeeze her hand. Then she remembered the heating pads and rags she had found earlier. Once the contraction had ended she left Peggy to Wanda and jumped up to grab them from the edge of the bed. Natasha wet the rag with cold water from the sink in the room and placed it on Peggy's forehead. Then she figured out how to work the heating pads and placed them on Peggy's back. Peggy winced as they calmed up, but then relaxed into it.

"Thanks," Peggy said sincerely, breathing as deeply as she could.

"Tell me if they get too hot," Wanda told her, and she nodded.

Contractions kept coming every minute or so, each time growing in force and pain. Peggy continued to cry out and yell. Wanda figures she better check again, thinking it was time to push.

"Peggy, I think you're good to push now," Wanda announced after checking her.

"Finally," Peggy breathed, no longer caring about Steve, but just wanting this ordeal to be over and the pain to stop.

"Ok, on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can until the contraction ends," Wanda instructed her as she took the heating pads off her back. Peggy nodded, her breathing speeding up with the next contraction. Natasha watched her carefully, and Peggy squeezed her eyes shut and started to push.

"Keep going," Natasha coached her. "You're doing great!" Peggy collapsed back onto the bed when the contraction had ended.

"That was great, Peg," Wanda encourages.

"Thanks," Peggy answered breathlessly.

"Again," Wanda told her as Peggy stiffened with the next contraction. Peggy was caught off guard by this one and cried more than pushed. She fell back against the bed when it had ended, exhausted.

"Let's try this," Wanda started, "Natasha will count to 10, and while she counts, you push. Then take a breath and we'll start again. We'll do this until the contraction ends." Peggy nodded in agreement. The trio waited for a minute and the next contraction struck.

"One, two, three, four..." Natasha counted, watching Peggy. When she got to 10, Peggy let out the breath she'd been holding, breathed in deeply, then started again. Their new strategy seemed to work better, and Natasha thought they were making progress. It was slow going, though, they did that about twenty times before Wanda excitedly made an announcement.

"Peggy! I can see the head!" She exclaimed. Peggy's eyes flew open and Wanda nodded at her, reading her disbelieving expression. Peggy gained more confidence after that and started pushing harder.

"Stop, Peggy," Wanda said. "Don't push, just breathe through your next contraction." Peggy moaned, but did what Wanda said. Once the baby's head had come fully out Natasha took Peggy's hand and moved it to feel the baby's head. Peggy smiled behind her closed eyes, knowing any minute she would be a mother.

"Let's make this the last push, okay? Push as long and hard as you can," Wanda instructed her. Peggy gritted her teeth as the next contraction came. Then she screamed and collapsed against the bed.

Wanda gasped. The baby had slipped into her hands, all tiny and bawling loudly.

"Peggy, you have a wonderful little boy!" Wanda told her friend. She wrapped him up in a towel and placed him on Peggy's chest. Peggy laughed, admiring her new son. She smiled up at Natasha and Wanda for the first time.

"Thank you, for everything you both did," she said.

"No problem, just, please don't ever make us do it again!" Natasha laughed, relieved. "You did great, Peg. Steve will be proud." Wanda patted her shoulder and went to wash her hands in the sink.

"Will you take him, Natasha? I'm exhausted," Peggy asked, her eyes already closing. She was thankful for the pain to be over and she could rest.

"Of course," Natasha smiled, taking the baby from her arms. Natasha looked at the little boy while Peggy drifted off to sleep. She found herself swaying and cooing to him.

"Let's clean him up for her," Wanda suggested. The pair walked over to the sink and started bathing him together. Natasha had just started wrapping him in a fresh towel when she heard Peggy groan.

"Peg, you okay?" Natasha asked, not taking her eyes off the baby. When she got no answer, she quickly finished up the baby and turned to look at her. What she saw was more horrifying than any battle. There was blood, thick, dark red blood pooling from where Wanda had delivered the baby. _She's hemorrhaging! _Natasha thought.

"I forgot all about the afterbirth!" Wanda exclaimed, running back to Peggy.

"Oh no," Wanda muttered to herself, there was _a lot_ of blood. Wanda figures the only way to stop the bleeding was to deliver the placenta. She grabbed the umbilical cord in one hand and placed the other on the lower region of Peggy's stomach. At first it wouldn't budge, which only made Wanda pull harder. After a few minutes of controlled panic, the placenta finally came out. Natasha sighed with relief. The red flow ceased, but to be safe Wanda laid out more towels.

"Peggy!" Natasha said, touching her shoulder with one hand and holding the baby in the other. She didn't want to shake Peggy with the baby in her arms. "Peggy!" She called louder. Here friend's eyes fluttered open. They seemed glazed over a bit, but they cleared when she saw her son in Natasha's arms.

"W-what happened?" Peggy asked, looking confused.

"Nothing you should worry about; you and the baby are fine," Wanda assured her as Natasha laid the baby back down on Peggy's chest.

"Where's Steve?" Peggy asked.

"I'm assuming he's still fighting, but they should be done soon," Wanda said, noticing the blood that stained her hands.

"Why are your hands red? Is that blood?!" Peggy asked. She had followed Wanda's eyeliner down to her hands. Wanda stumbled over an answer, not wanting to confess that they could've lost Peggy. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked, walking over.

"The men!" Tony answered. Natasha opened the door for them, and Steve made a beeline for Peggy.

"Peggy! Are you okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"I'm okay, and so is your son thanks to Natasha and Wanda," Peggy said, smiling proudly.

"Son?" Steve asked, staring at the bundle on Peggy's chest.

"Yes!" Peggy laughed. She handed Steve his son to hold, while Tony, Bucky, Vision, Wanda and Natasha were talking in the corner.

"What took you all _so _long?" Natasha hissed at them.

"There were aliens! We did the best we could!" Tony responded.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Bucky asked, noticing the large amount of blood in her hands. Tony followed his gaze. Tony stared at her hands for a moment, then returned his gaze to her face.

"Nat... Wanda... what did you two do?" Tony asked them.

"We delivered a baby," Natasha and Wanda said simply. The three men turned to look at Peggy and saw the large amount of blood that stained the end of the bed.

"Tasha, there's a large amount of blood covering to end of the bed. Is that normal? Did something go wrong?" Bucky asked.

"There was a slight complication, but Peggy did great though," Natasha answered plainly. "So did Wanda." Secretly she was grateful Wanda knew what to do. If it had been just her thing may have turned out differently.

"So, shall we go meet the little Rogers?" Tony asked, already moving to where Peggy and Steve were. Bucky, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda followed.

"Do we have a name yet?" Vision asked.

"We were thinking about James," Steve smiled up at Bucky.

"J-James?! After me?!" Bucky asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, after you!" Peggy confirmed. Steve and Peggy has always agreed that if they ever had a son it would be named James. Bucky had been Steve's best friend in the 1940s, they felt it wa only right.

"Peggy, he's adorable! Pepper and Morgan are going to adore him," Tony said, letting James play with his fingers.

"We should get you and James to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Bay," Wanda suggested. "They'll be able to make sure you and the baby stay stable."

"Good idea, Wanda," Steve said. He handed James to Natasha and scooped up his wife in his arms.

"Steve!" Peggy protested, "I can walk!"

"No, you won't," Natasha stepped in. "You just had a very hard delivery; you should rest until the Medical Bay confirms you're okay." Peggy gave Natasha a glare, then obediently wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. They all walked out together, Natasha and Bucky walking right beside Peggy and Steve, while Tony, Vision, and Wanda followed behind.

When they arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Bay, Pepper was already waiting for them. Morgan was asleep across Pepper's lap, but when Pepper saw them, she stirred her daughter.

"Morgan, wake up honey, they're back," Pepper coaxed, rubbing Morgan's back. Morgan moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes focused on her dad and she shot up.

"DADDY!" Morgan yelled as she ran to Tony. Tony picked her up and sat her on his hip.

"Were you good for Mommy?" Tony asked her. Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

While the two were talking, Pepper walked over to the rest of the small group. Peggy had fallen asleep against Steve's chest and little James had decided to do the same in Natasha.

"What happened when Morgan and I left?" Pepper asked as she eyed Peggy and James.

"Peggy went into labor and the men left _me and Wanda _to deliver the baby," Natasha said simply as she rocked James back and forth.

"You all did _WHAT?!"_ Pepper whisper yelled.

"Yeah," Natasha smiled.

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. nurses walked up to the group; she was wheeling a bed for Peggy. Steve laid Peggy down on the gurney and she stirred. She looked around and when she didn't recognize her surroundings she started to panic.

"Shh, Peg, you're okay." Steve assured her. "You're at S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Bay. James is right here, Natasha's holding him." Peggy looked for Natasha, and when she found her, she reached her hand up to James's face and stroked him lovingly.

Steve took his wife's hand and nodded at the nurse to take them back to the room. Whenever they got there, the nurse started asking tons of questions about the delivery and Peggy's health. Natasha and Wanda did the best they could to answer them, but they had just winged the delivery and it had all happened so fast. Steve ended up sitting down. The nurse left after a while and a few minutes later a doctor walked in.

"Doctor Cho," Steve greeted her, standing up to shake her hand.

"Hello! Nice to see you again," Cho said. "Mr. Rogers, I see Peggy delivered her baby. Why didn't you bring her here to deliver?"

"We were in a battle, and the men had to fight; Peggy was already in labor so Wanda and I delivered the baby," Natasha informed the doctor.

"_You two _delivered the baby?" Cho asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Natasha and Wanda confirmed in unison. They wished Cho wouldn't act so surprised. Sure, they had never delivered a baby, but Avenger women could handle themselves well under pressure.

"Were there any complications?" Cho sighed.

"Yes, actually, before I delivered the placenta she was hemorrhaging," Wanda stated.

"Ok then, I'll check over Mrs. Rogers and the baby," Cho said, moving over to Peggy, who was still drowsy. "I'm glad nothing more serious went wrong that could have required surgery."

"No!" Peggy said abruptly as Cho went to start examining her, "No, I'm tired and just want to rest with my baby."

"It's ok, Mrs. Rogers, I just need to make sure your placental abruption didn't cause any damage," Cho said as she begun again. The examination only took a few minutes.

"There," Cho announced upon finishing, "Ms. Maximoff did get all of the placenta out when she delivered it." The doctor turned her attention to Wanda, "Have you ever thought about Obstetrics?"

"No, I think I'm happy as an Avenger," Wanda laughed. Dr. Cho nodded and did a quick check of the baby before leaving.

"Well, now we know Peggy and the baby are fine," Natasha smiled, "I'll let you three have some family bonding time!" Natasha laid James back in Peggy's awaiting arms, then motioned for Wanda to follow her out. Together the walked out, a new baby and a new understanding of each other to boast of.


End file.
